Allées et venues
by Aglie
Summary: En una de sus tantas visitas a la aldea de la hoja, Sasuke se encuentra con una sorpresa no muy agradable. ¿Naruto se casa?
1. I

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén disfrutando de las vacaciones de verano - no como yo, inmersa en un montón de papeles y escribiendo cosas que no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. Dejando de lado mi frustración, les dejo este pequeño fic. Ya tenía un rato que lo había empezado, pero lo volví a leer y me dije "ya es tiempo de terminarlo". Y así lo hice. Por ahora les dejaré el primer capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: SPOILERS del manga y referencias a relaciones chico/chico (si no te gusta, no lo leas). **

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad del amo del morbo (a.k.a Masashi Kishimoto)**

**I**

El crujido de las hojas secas era uno de los sonidos que más le agradaba escuchar. De niño, le encantaba ir corriendo por el bosque, brincando de hoja en hoja para oírlas tronar. Ah... su niñez, ¿cuántas cosas habían ocurrido desde entonces? Y, aunque en realidad no habían pasado tantos años, recordó que al menos los ninjas no tienen mucho tiempo para ser niños: a los 12, si bien no son enviados a hacer misiones peligrosas, se espera que estén dispuestos a matar y dar su vida en nombre de una aldea que no suele ser muy grata con sus ellos - total, ninjas van, ninjas vienen y mientras haya gente dispuesta a hacer su trabajo, no habrá de qué preocuparse.

Mientras caminaba, se preguntaba si le habría gustado dedicarse a otra cosa. Ah... qué difícil. Prácticamente sería imaginar una vida completamente distinta a la que había llevado y no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. No porque careciera de imaginación - durante años le brindó mucho entretenimiento al sugerirle distintos métodos de tortura -, sino porque no solía pensar en cómo habría sido su vida. Eso sólo le traería debilidad y, desde que tiene memoria, ser débil no es un lujo que pueda permitirse.

Alzó la vista. Frente a él, se extendía orgullosa la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Ya no era más la villa que lo vio crecer: los múltiples ataques de las que ha sido víctima han dejado su huella. Ya no existía una torre del Hokage. En su lugar, construyeron un alto edificio, que le pareció feo desde la primera vez que lo vio. Cuando preguntó por qué no reconstruían el original, le respondieron que era anticuado, y Konoha, la más fuerte de las aldeas ninjas, debía estar a la vanguardia, incluso en arquitectura.

Aunque sabía que nada permanecía inerme al paso del tiempo, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo al mirar a la nueva Konoha, un lugar que no tenía mucho que decirle. Después de todo, no solía permanecer mucho ahí - máximo dos o tres días. ¿La razón? Digamos que el tiempo de su estancia era proporcional a los asuntos que debía tratar (algo que debía agradecer a la nueva Konoha era la eficiencia de su burocracia). Dando una última mirada antes de emprender su camino, se preguntó qué tanto quedaba del lugar que alguna vez llamó su hogar.

* * *

Aún le costaba trabajo recordar dónde se encontraba la nueva casa de Naruto - incluso los nombres de las calles y avenidas habían cambiado. Si mal no recordaba, su amigo vivía en la calle Nagato. ¿Por qué Konoha había decidió nombrar una de sus calles en honor a uno de los tipos que la destruyó? Según Naruto, fue por el gran gesto de revivir a toda la gente que murió durante su pequeña infiltración. (¿Eso quería decir que algún día una calle llevaría su nombre? ¡La esperanza muere al último!). Sin embargo, más increíble le parecía el hecho de que Naruto pudiera vivir tranquilamente ahí. Él, por ejemplo, no tendría su casa en una calle llamada Orochimaru (sólo de pensarlo le daba escalofríos).

Tras un par de intentos fallidos por llegar - ¿cómo pudo olvidar que la calle Nagato estaba cerca de la avenida Mártires de la 4a guerra? -, finalmente se encontraba a la puerta de su apartamento. Tras tocar un par de veces y no recibir respuesta, sacó la llave que Naruto le había dado. Abrió la puerta y, por lo que vio, se dio cuenta que el tiempo no iba a tener piedad de él aquel día.

En el sillón, estaba extendido un elegante traje negro. Eso era extraño - hasta donde sabía, a Naruto no le agradaba la ropa formal. Lo habría dejado pasar de no ser por el pequeño ramo de flores que estaba prendido. Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, algo que, hasta entonces, no se imaginó: Naruto se casaba.

Miles de pensamientos bombardearon su cabeza en un sólo instante. ¿Con quién? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Dónde? ¿Podría Naruto cubrir todos los gastos? Sin embargo, todas esas preguntas fueron desplazadas "¿y por qué no me dijo nada?"

Si lo pensaba bien, Naruto no estaba obligado a decirle. Al menos, cuando Naruto le preguntaba dónde había echado el vago por los últimos veces, él se limitaba a responderle con sus típicos "Hn". Así que a lo mejor - y que quede claro, a lo mejor - no había hecho nada como para ganarse la confianza de su amigo. ¿Pero qué quería que hiciera? Después de todo, una de los rasgos que lo definían - si se lo preguntaban a cualquiera de sus fan girls - era el de misterioso.

Volvió a mirar el traje. Era totalmente negro, un color que Naruto no solía usar - la única vez que lo había visto con algo negro había sido en el funeral de Sandaime y de eso hacían ya... ¿cuántos años? Sería divertido ver a Naruto en una situación tan ajena a él, con ropa distinta, comportándose como no solía hacerlo. Y si un traje era el primer cambio en la desenfadada vida de Naruto, ¿qué seguiría después?

Lo más lógico, pensó, era que después de la boda, Naruto y la víctima - no podía pensar en otra palabra para definir a la pobre - decidieran hacer su vida juntos. Se pondrían melosos, irían a comer juntos, algún día tendrían hijos...aunque no lo crean, todo eso le afectaría bastante. Por principio de cuentas, ya no tendría un lugar donde quedarse cada que se le ocurriera ir a Konoha sin que le cobraran. ¡Imagínense que un día sorprendiera a Naruto y a su víctima en un momento comprometedor! Hasta escalofríos le dieron de imaginarlo. Luego, si algún día se encontraba a la feliz pareja, estaría obligado a socializar con la víctima - puede que fuera un descortés con su amigo, pero nunca con una dama.

Mientras imaginaba todas las posibles implicaciones que el nuevo estado de Naruto traería en su vida, una vocecita resonaba en su mente. No le agradaba lo que le decía, así que hizo su mejor esfuerzo por ignorarla. Sin embargo, la muy maldita tenía que ser pariente de su rubio amigo porque, por más que se esforzara, no sólo no se iba, sino que resonaba cada vez con mayor intensidad.

"Y todo esto, ¿dónde te deja a ti?", le preguntaba la voz. No hacía falta hacer un esfuerzo para imaginar lo que ocurriría. Y, para ser sincero, estaba contento de que Naruto, al fin, estuviera encontrando su propio camino. Merecía la familia que, como niño, no tuvo. Empero, no podía negar que empezaba a sentir una extraña molestia: no era nada agradable ser dejado atrás. "Vaya, y al final todo lo que hacemos termina por volver ", se decía mientras recordaba todas las veces en que había abandonado a Naruto.

Ah… las ironías de la vida. Volvió a ver el traje y, al darse cuenta que mientras estuviera en esa casa lo invadirían más pensamientos inútiles, decidió marcharse. Ya hablaría con Naruto después. Tal vez, cuando se hiciera a la idea del nuevo rumbo que tomarían sus vidas. Así, se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió...

- ¡Bastardo!

**Notas finales: ¿quién creen que sea la afortunada y/o víctima? ¿Sasuke montará en cólera? ¡Hagan sus apuestas! Por cierto, dejar reviews hace que disminuyan los efectos del cambio climático ^^. **


	2. II

**¡Hola!**

**¿Cómo va todo? Yo aún sigo perdida en los debrayes químico-mágico-musicales (al menos, ¡ya quisiera lo de musicales!) Bueno, es que sigo teniendo mi sueño frustrado de ser rockstar. Supongo que he de conformarme en un karaoke o jugando rockband (buuaaaa). Antes de dejarlos con el capítulo, quisiera agradecer a Tsuki Kuchiki por 3 cosas: **

**1. Dejarme un review. **

**2. Decirme que había una opción para admitir reviews anónimos (si no me dice, no me entero de que existían)**

**3. Cuando activé esa opción, me dí cuenta que en la cuenta hay una opción llamada Traffic, donde el autor puede checar cuántas personas y en dónde han leído su historia. Pues me pasé a chismorrear y, ségún esto, 104 personas han leído este debraye ¡Muchas gracias a todas ellas! Pero, lo que más me llama la atención (y es algo de lo que estoy plenamente consciente, pero aún así no me deja de maravillar) es que ¡ha traspasado fronteras! Me dí cuenta que gente de Chile, España, Puerto Rico, El Salvador e incluso en países no hispanohablantes, como Estados Unidos o Brazil, le ha dado algo de su tiempo a este pequeño fic. Guau, esta página sí que es internacional. **

**Así que, a todos ustedes, con mucho cariño, les dedico este segundo capítulo donde... chachachachán...**

II

Si fuera otra persona, tal vez habría gritado espantado ante la inesperada aparición de Naruto en la puerta. Pero era Sasuke Uchiha y hacer eso iría en contra de la imagen que había construido a lo largo de los años. Así que simplemente se limitó a reconocer la presencia de su amigo con su siempre elocuente y plurisignificativo "hn".

- ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Ya te ibas? ¡Desgraciado! ¡Ni siquiera ibas a esperar a que llegara! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Ingrato! ¡Ahora vas a sentarte y me vas a contar dónde has estado! - y, dicho esto, Naruto tomó a Sasuke del brazo.

El mencionado, por cierto, sólo oyó una retahíla de frases. Se enfocó en mirar a Naruto. No estaba muy distinto a la última vez que lo vio. Sí, ya no era un escuincle de doce años: los entrenamientos y las guerras habían dejado su marca sobre su semblante. Ya no era el niño que hacía bromas por toda la aldea, el que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que sería Hokage, el que buscaba hasta por debajo de las rocas a su mejor amigo... ahora - ¿quién lo habría pensado? - su semblante era sereno. Sí, de vez en cuando su lado infantil aún seguía haciendo estragos en la villa, pero era innegable que tanto relajo había hecho de él una persona mesurada. Si a Sasuke se lo hubieran dicho cuando era un genin, no lo creería.

"Entonces - pensó - sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que formalizara".

- ¿Bastardo? ¿Pasa algo?

- ¿Hm?

- Mm... esos viajes te dejan más lelo de lo que ya estabas. Anda, siéntate y dime qué te trae por aquí.

Sin mucha resistencia, Sasuke se dejó arrastrar al sillón donde estaba el traje que había iniciado sus cavilaciones. Naruto, en tanto, jaló una de las sillas del comedor y se sentó frente a su amigo.

- ¿Y ese milagro qué...?

- ¿Qué es esto? - lo interrumpió Sasuke señalando al traje que había a su lado.

- Ah..¡el maldito traje! ¡Ya decía yo que algo se me olvidaba! - al decir esto, Naruto se paró rápidamente y fue a extenderlo hacia su cama.

- ¿Y quién es la víctima? - preguntó Sasuke como si quisiera saber el clima o cualquier cosa irrelevante.

- ¿Eh?

- Que quién es la pobre que va a tener que pasar toda su vida contigo, tarado.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! - estalló Naruto en carcajadas - ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Yo! ¡Jajajajajaja!

Naruto no paraba de reír y Sasuke pidió perdón a la memoria de su Clan por perder la compostura - una vez más...

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia?

- Ah... jajaja... y dime... ¿con quién me imaginaste? ¿Con Ino? ¿Con Sakura? Jajajaja ¡Apuesto a que eres capaz de imaginarme con Tsunade! Jajajajaja.!

Sasuke hizo un gran esfuerzo para contenerse y tratar de no torturar a Naruto en la dimensión alterna del Tsukiyomi. Sabía perfectamente que eso le dañaría la vista, pero si eso hacía que Naruto se callara, bien valía la pena.

- Jajajaja, ¿de verdad pensaste que era yo? ¿Qué no te llegó el mensaje? - preguntó Naruto tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Mensaje?

- Sí, mande a una de las ranas a buscarte para que te diera la invitación. Es la boda de Kiba, tarado. Éste es su traje que, para tu información, yo ayudé a escoger. ¿A poco no tengo buen gusto?

Con que se trataba de Kiba... juró vengarse de la rana si algún día llegaba a entregarle la invitación. - Hn - fue todo lo que Naruto obtuvo por respuesta.

- Pensé que estabas aquí por la boda. Es la próxima semana. Me imaginé que aunque fueras tan bastardo, nos honrarías con tu...

- ¿Y tú para cuando? - volvió a interrumpir.

- ¿Cómo cómo?

- Quiero saber para cuándo te casas, imbécil. ¿No que querías ser Hokage? Como que ya deberías estar pensando en las formalidades - le comentó.

- Uhh... ¿y desde cuándo casarse es un requisito, bastardo? Claro, que sea el mejor shinobi de la aldea me da un atractivo extra y de seguro el Consejo estará interesado en traer más personas como yo al mundo - le respondió con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

"Dios nos libre de más Narutos en el mundo" fue lo que pasó por la mente de Sasuke. - Con uno es más que suficiente, creéme - le dijo - Pero sabes bien que la Villa suele buscar que sus líderes sean un ejemplo a seguir en todos los aspectos.

- ¿En qué mundo vives, Sasuke? - preguntó Naruto mientras lo zapeaba - ¿Tú crees que si les importara eso habrían elegido a la vieja alcóholica?

- Eso fue antes de la guerra, idiota. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces - señaló.

Y Naruto sabía que Sasuke tenía razón. En varias ocasiones, mientras entrenaba o simplemente paseaba por el bosque o las calles de la Aldea, se preguntaba si el hecho de que añorara el tiempo de la guerra lo hacía un psicópata adicto a la sangre. Si, se había conseguido la paz y los ninjas aún eran requeridos para brindar protección. Pero no todo era miel sobre hojuelas: tras deshacerse del megalómano de Madara, las aldeas ocultas estaban muy interesadas en justificar su existencia a los señores feudales. Por eso, Naruto se sorprendió cuando, un día, pensó que toda la tragedia de la 4a guerra ninja había servido para pelar papas.

- ¿Y qué si han cambiado? A la hora de los golpes, poco importa si el Hokage en cuestión esté casado o no - replicó Naruto convencido.

- Pues tal parece que es lo de menos - soltó Sasuke destilando en cada palabra todo el veneno que había aprendido a expresar mientras estuvo con Orochimaru.

- No seas tan pesimista, bastardo - dijo Naruto tratando de disipar un poco la tensión (¿O tal vez sería para darse ánimos él mismo?) - A la mera hora, verán que no podrán vivir sin mis súper habilidades y poco les importará con quién me revuelco. Y si estás tan preocupado por eso, ¿será que ya has encontrado con quién revivir tu Clan? Sasuke picarón - dijo Naruto mientras daba golpecitos a la espalda de su amigo.

- .. en verdad, cada idiotez que dices supera a la anterior - respondió al tiempo que se alejaba de Naruto.

- Ya sabes, parte de mi encanto - Naruto le guiñó - Ah… ahora que lo pienso, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que nunca dices dónde vas cuando viajas. De seguro te da pena aceptar que la cagas cada que quieres convencer a una chica de ser la próxima Uchiha girl. Pero no te preocupes por ello, para arreglar tu ineptitud, podríamos organizar una especie de concurso donde tú...

Si bien era cierto que la tolerancia de Sasuke a las tonterías que Naruto decía había aumentado a lo largo del tiempo, en ocasiones esa paciencia era puesta a prueba. Ésta era una de esas veces...

- ¿Sasuke? - se interrumpió Naruto al sentir la mirada de enojo del aludido - ¿Pasa algo?

Sasuke respiró hondo antes de responder:

- ¿Cuándo será el día en que finalmente te des cuenta de las cosas? Ahora más que nunca, las aldeas buscan líderes con todas las buenas cualidades habidas y por haber para que sus gobernados las imiten. Un buen Kage no sólo debe estar dispuesto a sacrificar la vida por su aldea, también debe ser un líder ejemplar, un buen amigo, el esposo que toda kunoichi querría, el padre que todo niño desearía tener...

Que Sasuke estuviera diciendo tantas cosas, se decía Naruto, era raro. Pero que en una sola oración reuniera tantas tonterías era insólito.

- Sasuke - lo interrumpió - ¿Qué mosca te picó? ¿Desde cuándo te importa? A ti no te interesa nada de eso, por eso te la pasas echando el vago y ni siquiera dices dónde andas. Claro, mientras no sea algo relacionado contigo...

- ¡¿Y qué vas a saber tú? - explotó Sasuke perdiendo los pocos estribos que le quedaban.

- ¡Pues no tengo puñetera idea porque nunca me dices nada! - le reclamó Naruto indignado - ¿Cómo quieres que sepa si cuando te pregunto me das el avión? No te digo nada porque me digo "sí, algún día el bastardo soltará la sopa", pero ¿sabes? Ya me estoy cansando de esperar a que ese día llegue. Está más que claro que, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, no tienes los suficientes calzones para confiar en mí y decirme qué planea tu dañada cabeza. Pero ya no me importa, siempre te las ingenias para hacerme sentir cucaracha...

- ¡¿Crees que no sé cómo están las cosas? ¡Por Dios, Naruto! ¡ - gritó Sasuke exasperado - ¿No te has cado cuenta? Hasta tú cuando sales en misiones habrás notado que la paz es efímera y que se necesita a alguien para volver a evitar otra catástrofe. ¿Y qué pasará si eligen al imbécil incorrecto?

- Sasuke...

- ¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras. Dedícate a arreglar bodas y a seguir siendo el payaso de la aldea. Total, como si tú pudieras hacer alguna diferencia - finalizó Sasuke levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose directo a la puerta.

- Espera - le pidió Naruto - Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Te preocupa que el hecho de que no viva como querrían los viejos feudales desate un mitote? Vamos Sasuke, como si ser Hokage fuera la única forma proteger a la aldea. Te compraría el pretexto si no te conociera, pero como por desgracia lo hago, sé que hay gato encerrado. Y ahora me vas a decir qué es - amenazó.

- No tengo por qué - lo retó.

- Estoy muy cansado como para sacártelo a golpes - contestó Naruto - así que trataré de adivinar. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que me case o no? Según tú, porque de eso depende la paz mundial, lo cual se me hace muy chabacano. A ver... qué más... porque tendría que tener una nueva casa para que mi familia pueda vivir... bueno, creo que podría cubrir el gasto... porque...

- Esto es ridículo, me voy...

- Porque las prioridades de mi vida cambiarían - continuó Naruto haciendo caso omiso de lo que Sasuke decía - tendría una esposa e hijos que atender, lo cual significa que... oh...

Y la iluminación llegó a la mente de Naruto.

**Notas finales: aunque al final no hubo boda - al menos no para Narutín - las cosas se están poniendo color de hormiga. Y ahora llegó el momento de las preguntas... ¿Qué tipo de iluminación tuvo Narutín? ¿Sasuke arruinará la boda de Hinata y Kiba por ardido? ¿Algún día tendré mi banda de rock y tocaré covers de los Libertines? ¡Las respuestas a estas preguntas en el próximo episodio!**

**PD.¿Sabías que dejar un review retrasa el fin del mundo?**


	3. III

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo va todo? Yo sigo recluida en un pequeño cuarto tratando de sacar mis deberes. Ahhhh... como quisiera despertar un día y decir ¡terminé! Pero bueno, aún me falta un rato para q eso pase (buaaa!) Por cierto, ¿alguien está al pendiente de la segunda temporada de Kuroshitsuji? ¿Soy yo o puedo pensar mal de Alois? Dios, el yaoi flota por los aires... espero q Kishimoto pronto nos dé más de esos momentos (wiii!)**

**En lo que me debrayo pensando cómo Sebastian va a matar a Alois (lo siento, me cae muy mal), les dejo el penúltimo cap de este fic. Aunque es cortito, espero q les agrade y les deje con la espinita de saber q pasará al final. ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

III

Sasuke estaba dañado. Lo supo desde el momento en que lo conoció. Ningún chico podía mantener el ceño fruncido durante tanto tiempo. La única explicación que se le vino a la mente al pequeño Naruto era que, de seguro, Sasuke deseaba ganar el récord Guiness a la persona con la cara más enojada del mundo.

Su opinión no cambió cuando se enteró de la catástrofe del Clan Uchiha. Si acaso, se reforzó. Cualquier persona lloraría o descargaría su ira pateando cuanta cosa que se encontrara en su camino. En cambio, Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo presumido de siempre.

Mientras estuvieron en el mismo equipo, la idea continuó echando raíces: un día, Sasuke le decía que era un estorbo y al otro le salvaba la vida. Cuando le preguntó por qué lo había hecho, le dio una de las frases que, estaba seguro, inmortalizarían a Sasuke por los siglos de los siglos: "mi cuerpo se movió por sí mismo". Ante semejantes evidencias, dedujo que Sasuke era una persona con serios problemas mentales.

A esta conclusión - que Naruto comenzaba a denominar como la 1a ley de Sasuke - se agregó otra: la demencia de Sasuke era proporcional al número de años que pasaban. ¿Cómo logró Naruto develar un enigma tan caro a la naturaleza? Todo fue gracias a Madara: en cuanto le dijo que Sasuke estaba enterado de la verdad tras la masacre del clan Uchiha, corrió como alma posesa por el diablo para enfrentar a su amigo. Al ver el brillo en los ojos de Sasuke - uno que sólo la desesperación y la locura pueden dar -, encontró la premisa de la 2a ley.

Tras semejante descubrimiento Naruto, además de pensar que se había comportado como un bocazas al prometerle a Itachi salvar la vida de su querido hermano menor, se preguntó si tendría la oportunidad de descubrir una 3a. Aunque sabía que era estúpido imaginarlo siquiera - sabía perfectamente que las personas pueden ser totalmente impredecibles -, debía encontrar una manera de desenredar la gran maraña que los seguía a Sasuke y a él do quiera que fueran.

Y aunque al final Naruto logró convencer a Sasuke de pelear con él sin necesidad de encontrar otro patrón, de vez en cuando se sorprendía buscándolo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, si al final, los dos habían peleado juntos, como en los viejos tiempos? Este afán se explicaba con el rumbo que la vida de Sasuke tomó después de la guerra: pese a haber limpiado su honor en batalla, Sasuke se dedicaba a viajar por el mundo, regresando de vez en cuando a Konoha. La mayoría de las veces, estas visitas se debían a que Uchiha, de forma voluntaria, traía noticias a la Hokage de las naciones ninja. Pero en otras, los fines eran más egoístas.

Naruto no sabría decir cuándo y cómo comenzó. Sólo supo que un día, no mucho después de la batalla final con Madara, Sasuke y él eran más que amigos. No habían hablado mucho al respecto - supuso que, a lo mejor, era una manera de descargar toda la tensión que, desde hacía algunos años, llevaban cargando sobre sus hombros. En cierta ocasión se preguntó si, durante sus viajes, Sasuke buscaba a otras personas para aliviar su ansiedad. Y, tras maldecirlo una y mil veces por las sensaciones incómodas que sentía en el estómago, se dio a la búsqueda de la 3a ley, la cual, debía explicar la razón por la cual su... - quién sabe que fuera en esos momentos - se empeñaba en hacerles la vida más complicada.

Al juzgar por la situación, estaba muy lejos de encontrar la respuesta.

- Oh... si es por eso... mira, quién iba a pensarlo... - balbuceaba Naruto admirado.

Sasuke, que estaba entre avergonzado y ofendido, ni siquiera se atrevió a contestar.

- Pues no es como si alguna vez me hubiera importado lo que la gente dijera de mí - trató de seguir el rubio - además, sería el Hokage, no una estrella de alguna película - claro, por cómo me veo podría serlo. Me pregunto por qué nunca me dediqué a eso - . El caso es que eso no tendría nada que ver, porque cuando sea Hokage me esforzaré para que ese tipo de cosas no...

"Bla, bla, bla, bla" era lo único que Sasuke escuchaba. Para variar, Naruto había entendido todo mal. Y daba las gracias por ello: si ya era bastante incómodo admitir que las elecciones que tomara el rubio afectarían su vida, no quería imaginar cómo sería explicarle que todas sus preocupaciones se relacionaban con el futuro. En él, pensaba, Naruto debía tener todo aquello que la villa le había negado en su infancia: un hogar, una familia, el reconocimiento que se merecía... Y, por lo que se refería a las dos primeras, él no figuraba en lo más mínimo.

- Además, con quién me meta o no es mi problema, ¿qué les importa? Siempre he estado en contra de esas cosas de los clanes. ¡Nada más ve lo que le hizo a Neji y a Hinata! ¡Y a ti! Esos viejos se deben dar cuenta que las personas...

Naruto continuaba hablando y no es que Sasuke no quisiera hacer caso, pero juzgaba que era momento de tomar cartas en el asunto. Y, para lograrlo, sabía que debía recurrir a los métodos no "convencionales" - en cierta ocasión, Naruto le había dicho que sólo aquellos les servían para comunicarse. Así que, esperando que no se enojara si hacía uso de ellos, se acercó a su amigo hasta que...

_Adiós, Naruto. _

Cuando Sasuke se fue, Naruto no encontró la 3a ley, pero sí la 4a: la infelicidad de Sasuke es directamente proporcional a la confusión de Naruto.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Creen que Sasuke va a dejar todo por la paz? ¿Naruto elaborará un tratado científico acerca de cómo descubrió las leyes de Sasuke? ¿Sasuke acudirá con Rumplestinskin para q le haga un contrato por el corazón de Narutín? (Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, Rumpelstinskin es uno de mis cuentos favoritos y fui muy feliz cuando lo vi en la peli de Shrek ^^). **

**¡Las respuestas a todas estas preguntas en el gran final de Allées et venues!**

**Por cierto, ¿sabían que dejar un review hará que su país gane el próximo mundial?**


	4. IV

******A unos minutos de que empiece el partido del Bicentenario (en serio, ¿a quién se le ocurre conmemorar la guerra de Independencia con un partido de fut? No es que no me agrade la idea - ¡extraño el mundial! - pero... en verdad, se me hace graciosísimo), les traigo el gran final de "Allées et venues". **Les cuento que este capítulo fue el que más trabajo me costó - siempre he pensado que los finales son más difíciles que los inicios. Espero que les agrade.

**Antes de dejarlos con el capítulo, quiero dar las gracias a quienes semana a semana lo siguieron y a quienes se tomaron un ratito de su tiempo para dejarme un review. ¡Son lo mejor!**

**Con mucho cariño, para todos ustedes. **

**

* * *

**

**IV**

- Hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estas dos almas en santo matrimonio.

Tenía un rato que no había asistido a un evento de esa clase - en verdad, con tantas guerras y venganzas a penas si tenía tiempo para entrenarse. No obstante ahí estaba, al fondo de una pequeña capilla decorada con flores rosas cortesía de Ino. Miró a la pareja que había enfrente y no pudo sino desearle suerte a la novia por atreverse a contraer matrimonio con el novio. Pero en el amor, bien lo sabía, la lógica no pintaba para nada.

Mientras el sacerdote decía un montón de palabras que lo tenían sin cuidado, su mente no pudo evitar divagar al bien sabido y atormentador "¿qué pasaría sí...?". En esta ocasión, la involucrada era la novia, Hinata, heredera del Clan Hyuuga. No sabía mucho de ella, sólo que habían estado en la misma clase cuando niños. Sin embargo, los chismes corren rápido - y más cuando eres un ninja y no tienes nada de qué platicar durante las misiones. Cierta vez el novio, Kiba, le había contado - gracias a unas copitas de más - que Naruto era la razón por la cual Hinata nunca se dio por vencida pese a las pocas esperanzas que su propio padre tenía en ella: en el examen Chuunin, Naruto le había echado porras e incluso casi llegaba a los golpes con Neji para defenderla.

Y Hinata, le había dicho Kiba amargamente, se había terminado enamorando de Naruto. Imaginó que Kiba le contaría muchos intentos de Hinata para conseguir el amor de su susodicho, por lo cual activó su sharingan para ponerlo a dormir. No estaba de ánimo para oír esas historias tan absurdas. Sin embargo, se sorprendió al oír que Hinata se había atrevido a defender a Naruto en contra de Pain y, antes de que éste le diera la patiza de su vida, le declaró su amor. Eso ya era distinto.

No todo mundo sacrifica su vida por alguien todos los días y que Hinata lo hubiera hecho por Naruto hablaba de la sinceridad de sus sentimientos. Se preguntó entonces la razón por la cual Naruto no le correspondió a lo que Kiba le dijo - ¡maldición! ¡Lo había dicho en voz alta! - que se debía a que Naruto era un imbécil que no sabía ver a la maravillosa persona que tenía en frente. Fue entonces cuando, antes de que se pusiera más impertinente, Sasuke lo puso a dormir.

Aquel recuerdo hizo que, en medio de la boda, pensara en qué hubiera pasado si Naruto, en lugar de padrino, hubiera sido el que estuviera en el altar. Hinata era una hermosa kunoichi y, lo más importante, lo amaba. Si se quedaba con ella, Naruto no tendría ningún problema para convertirse en Hokage, es más, contaría con el apoyo de los Hyuuga. Un día de éstos, se dijo, zapearía a su rubio amigo por dejar escapar la ocasión que le abriría las puertas a la vida que se merecía.

Volvió a mirar al altar y vio cómo los novios intercambiaban anillos. Recordó que Naruto no era tan tonto como parecía y supuso que, a lo mejor, había visto más allá de lo evidente. Tal vez las técnicas de ermitaño le habían dado el don de clarividencia y, gracias a él, se dio cuenta de que Hinata sería más feliz con Kiba… pero conociendo a Naruto… lo más seguro es que haya confundido el amor de Hinata con el de una hermana. ¿Dónde había escuchado esa historia antes?

El sacerdote bendijo a la feliz pareja de recién casados y en toda la capilla sólo se escucharon aplausos. Bien, momento de felicitarlos para después irse de ahí. Ya no tenía más asuntos qué atender en Konoha.

- ¡Hey Sasuke! - le llamó Kiba.

- Hn - respondió y se encaminó hacia la feliz pareja.

- Nos alegra que vinieras, Sasuke-kun.

- Al contrario, gracias por invitarme - sacó una pequeña caja negra de uno de sus bolsillos y se la tendió a Hinata.

- ¡Son hermosos, Sasuke - kun! ¡No tenías por qué!

- Guau, Sasuke.., en verdad... - Kiba se quedó sin palabras.

- Eran de mis padres - comentó mirando la pequeña caja con los dijes que sostenía Hinata - Me honraría que ustedes los tuvieran ahora.

- Gracias, Sasuke - kun.

- Gracias, Sasuke. ¡Te esperamos en la fiesta! ¡Y te emborracharemos hasta que ya ni te acuerdes de quién...!

- ¡Kiba! - lo reprendió Hinata.

Sonrío y dejó que otras personas felicitaran a los novios. Comenzó a caminar cuando vio que una cabeza rubia le cerraba el camino. Ni siquiera se sorprendió al verla. ¿Es que siempre jugarían a lo mismo? Maldijo porque había olvidado en la habitación del hotel sus tapones para los oídos: con los gritos de Naruto, sí que los iba a necesitar.

- Bastardo - lo llamó.

Hn al rescate.

- La última vez ni siquiera te despediste.

Hn, bendito seas.

- Aunque tuviste la decencia de dejarme en mi cama y arroparme. Supongo que debería darte las gracias.

Hn alabado sea el momento de tu aparición.

- Vamos a entrenar.

- ¿Qué no tienes una boda qué atender? Eres el padrino - Naruto se sorprendió por oír más de dos palabras salir de la boca de su amigo.

- Pero la recepción empieza hasta dentro de dos horas. Nos sobra tiempo.

- Paso.

- ¿Qué... tienes miedo de que te pateé el trasero? - lo retó.

"Oh, no de nuevo", dijo Sasuke para sí. ¿En serio tenían que pasar por esto otra vez? ¿Por qué simplemente Naruto no lo dejaba estar? Maldito idiota hiperactivo.

- No Naruto, ya me cansé - respondió alejándose del lugar - Esta vez, me dejarás marchar y tú te quedarás aquí a embriagar a toda Konoha.

- Soy padrino, no barman - replicó mientras lo alcanzaba - No eres el único harto. Estoy cansado de sacarte las cosas a cuenta gotas. Vienes, vas, te vuelves a ir... ah, eso sin contar los "polvos intermedios".

- Hn - ¿por qué esa palabra mágica no le ahorraba los momentos embarazosos?

- ¡Y nunca dices nada!

- No tengo por qué - espetó Sasuke retomando su camino.

- ¿Sabes qué? - preguntó Naruto mientras agarraba a Sasuke del brazo para impedir que se fuera - Podríamos evitarnos este numerito si de una vez por todas me dices qué es lo que quieres.

- Eso no cambiaría en nada las cosas - y, para Sasuke, así era. Lo que él quisiera no debía interferir en el rumbo que la vida de Naruto tomaría. Ya la había torcido suficiente en el pasado para continuar haciéndolo.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo? ¡Mierda, Sasuke! ¡Pensé que después de que la guerra terminara encontrarías la paz que buscabas! Pero ¡oh no! ¡Tenías que venir a complicar todo con tus idas y venidas! Cada que te largas, pienso en que tal vez fue la última vez que te vi. Eres tan bastardo que, de seguro, un día vas a dejar de venir por tus caprichos. ¡¿Y yo qué? ¡Al menos dime hasta cuando piensas seguir así para saber a qué atenerme!

- ¿En verdad crees que voy a hacerte ese favor?

- ¡Arggg! ¡BASTARDO! - gritó Naruto lanzándose hacía él pero Sasuke detuvo su puñetazo con una de sus manos.

Ah… cómo iba a extrañar provocar a Naruto. Mentiría si dijera que, después de andar planeando venganzas, era su pasatiempo favorito. Pero, a juzgar por la mirada de angustia de su amigo, ése no era un buen momento para andarlo fastidiando. Naruto quería una respuesta y sabía que le seguiría insistiendo hasta conseguirla. Además, sabía que ya había llegado el momento de hacerse un lado.

- Está bien, porque hoy me siento generoso te diré - y suspiró, preparándose para revelarle la verdad - quiero que tengas todo lo que nunca tuviste de niño. Quiero que cada que llegues a casa alguien te pregunte como estuvo tu día, quiero que ya no despiertes solo cada mañana, quiero alguien que te ayude a cuidar de tus plantas cada que sales de misión, quiero que tengas alguien a quien le cuentes los chistes malos que te sabes, quiero que tengas una casa llena de niños que te atormenten y te despierten a media noche con sus llantos, quiero que esta maldita aldea te reconozca por quién eres, no como el héroe de la guerra que derroto a Pain, quiero...

"Guau - pensó Naruto admirado - y pensar que en la mente del bastardo cabe más de una persona".

- ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? ¡Que siempre mandas a volar las oportunidades para ser feliz!

- ¿Y por eso te pusiste todo emo la semana pasada? - preguntó Naruto incrédulo.

- Ya deja de aferrarte a mí Naruto - siguió Sasuke - No sé si no te has dado cuenta, pero yo no soy ni puedo ser lo que buscas.

- ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco dramático? - la cara de pocos amigos que le dirigió su quién-sabe-que fueran-en ese momento le respondió - Oh bueno, no te enojes, yo sólo decía. ¿Crees que yo no me he puesto a pensar en ello? Si la abuela rana me lo dice todo el tiempo, "ese Sasuke no te quiere bien, te va a raptar, te deshonrará y luego te dejará como novia de pueblo".

Sasuke ni siquiera se dignó a contradecir a Naruto. Sólo se limitó a arquear una de sus cejas.

- ¡Era broma! Lo que tengo qué hacer para levantarte el ánimo. Mira, Sasuke, toda la semana le he dado vueltas al asunto y no me gustó admitir que tienes razón. La gente siempre está muy al pendiente de lo que hacen sus líderes y si descubren que tú y yo... ya sabes... no nos las vamos a acabar. Tú eres el último de los Uchiha, ex - vengador, héroe de guerra y yo soy el jinchuriki del Kyuubi, defensor de esta aldea y el niño de la profecía. Por eso te dije que nos muriéramos juntos y tú ni caso me haces.

- Ya deja de decir estupideces - interrumpió Sasuke intentando reprimir una sonrisa amarga.

- La vedad es que nuestros nombres pesan mucho y así será siempre hasta el día de nuestra muerte. Pero al menos a mí no me importa lo que digan. Es más, para ser más exacto, no me importa lo que tú digas.

"No pues sí - pensó Sasuke - si de eso ya me di cuenta desde hace varios años".

- Para mí es suficiente con molestarte cada mañana. No pido más. Además, tú ni siquiera tienes en cuenta qué es lo que yo quiero, bastardo de mierda.

- ¿Y crees que eso me importa? - preguntó Sasuke divertido.

- No, pero de todas maneras te digo - Naruto se volvió hacia su amigo y tomó su rostro entre sus manos - Yo sólo te quiero a ti, desgraciado.

Lentamente Naruto se acercó hacia Sasuke, quien, al sentir la respiración de su amigo sobre sus labios, cerró sus ojos, esperando perderse, una vez más, en todo lo que era Naruto… y así habría sido de no ser por…

- ¡Auch! ¡Maldito idiota! - se quejó sobándose la frente. Naruto lo había engañado: en lugar de un beso, le había dado un fuerte cabezazo.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Toma eso, bastardo! ¡Por hacerme vivir una semana horrenda! ¡Debiste ver tu cara! ¡Ja, ja, ja! - reía Naruto, quien también pasaba su mano por su adolorida frente.

Un chirrido similar al de las aves distrajo a Naruto de sus risas.

- Oh, bastardo, no es para tanto. ¡Auch! - gritó cuando una de las chispas del chidori alcanzó sus brazos - anda, no seas necio y guarda eso.

Sasuke iba a responder cuando Naruto se volvió a acercar y le besó.

- Si fuera Hokage - le confesó a unos milímetros de distancia - te pondría a hacer toda clase de misiones idiotas sólo para verte sufrir. Pero no te preocupes, eso no va a pasar.

Sasuke, quien ya había deshecho el jutsu, le miró confundido y frunció el ceño.

- Sasuke… que estés aquí conmigo... vivo... para mí es más preciado que cualquier otro sueño que pueda tener. Así es que perdóname por no querer lo que tú quieres.

Sasuke recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto y suspiró derrotado:

- Claro, porque siempre te ha valido lo que yo te diga, ¿verdad?

- Ji, ji, ji, ji, ¡ese es mi camino del ninja! - reía Naruto mientras lo abrazaba - Lo único malo es que como ya no seré Hokage, ya no podré ordenarte que barras las calles de la villa.

- Como si lo fuera a hacer - respondió Sasuke - ¿Arriesgarías la villa a una batalla campal?

- Por verte en mandil barriendo las calles de la aldea... sí, valdría la pena.

- Idiota.

- Vamos Sasuke, como si no hubiera otras maneras de proteger esta aldea. Jiraiya y tu hermano lo hicieron y no fueron Hokage y mi padre... bueno, ni duró cinco minutos en el puesto. Esta vez, vamos a ser tú, yo, mis plantas y el ramen.

- Hn.

- Tomaré eso como un sí. Anda, vamos, hay una fiesta que arruinar - dijo Naruto deshaciendo el abrazo.

- Bueno, es tu decisión. No vengas a lloriquearme después - le advirtió en un tono muy serio. Y Naruto, sabiendo que la hora de la verdad había llegado:

- Ya es demasiado tarde como para arrepentirse, ¿no crees?

Caminaron un rato en silencio hacia el jardín donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, Sasuke decidió sacarse la espinita de la duda:

- Oye, imbécil. ¿Por qué no Hinata? - _¿Por qué yo, de entre todas las personas?_

Un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, Naruto lo miró y le respondió:

- Pues porque tú ya habías dado tu vida y tus sueños por mí. Y ahora yo quiero hacer lo mismo por ti.

- Oh. - "¿Quién diría que lo que pasó hace tantos años en el país de la Ola nos llevaría a esto? En verdad, jamás vuelvo a salvarle la vida a alguien"

- ¿Te acabo de develar mi más oscuro secreto y me respondes con un "oh"? Mejor vamos a la fiesta, que Kiba ha de andar todo histérico porque su padrino no ha llegado.

- Como si pudieras ayudarle en algo. Suerte que me tienes para arreglar todo el desastre - comentó Sasuke muy orgulloso de sí.

- Ya quisieras, bastardo.

Mientras se dirigían a alcanzar a Kiba, Sasuke se preguntó si el vínculo que compartían sería suficiente para llenar el vacío que dejaría en Naruto renunciar a convertirse en Hokage. Pero al ver sus ojos brillar, recordó que, hasta la fecha, Naruto siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Y dudaba en que algún día dejara de hacerlo.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Al final, Sasuke no era tan malo como parecía - sobretodo, si recordamos el primer capítulo. Espero que este pequeño fic les haya dado un momento agradable y que hayan disfrutado leerlo tanto como yo disfruté escribirlo. **

**¡Muchas gracias a todos! ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Pd. ¿sabían que dejar un review evitará que Paris Hilton siga lanzando discos? **


End file.
